Trevor Grey
Trevor Grey (b. May 11, 2011) is a Neyaphem mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second oldest son of Hulkling and Blink, and the grandson of Captain Marvel, Skrull Princess Anelle, Nightcrawler and Storm. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team Crystal. His trademark abilities include his kenjutsu skills, and his ability to combine earth- and fire-natured chakra to create Lava Release, which allows him to spit out acidic mud that can melt almost anything in its path. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Palmon, and a bearer of the Crest of Sincerity. Trevor married Shane Shaara in ?, and together they have two children: Travis and Erin. Trevor is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' Early Years Trevor Grey was born on May 11, 2014 in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, and grew up in New York. He is the son of Theodore Grey and Clarice Wagner. He is of English, French, Japanese, Kenyan and Egyptian descent. Trevor is the younger twinbrother of Cory, and the older brother of Beau and Dallas. Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers were named his godparents. Trevor came into his powers about two years after his birth. Even at a young age, he had already developed several of his mutant powers, normally being seen making plants grow around him, or teleporting around the mansion. Becoming an X-Man Xavier Institute Around 2030, when the new House system was implemented at the Xavier Institute, Trevor was sorted into the House of Phoenix, due to his kind, loyal and friendly nature. He came to share a dorm with Ben, Brandon and Chris. Marriage & Children In 2040, Trevor proposed to Shane. He accepted, and shortly after they were married. The wedding ceremony was attended by Trevor's entire family and closest friends, with ? as his groomsmen, and Shane's family and closest friends. Shortly after getting married, Trevor and Shane's first child, Travis, was born on November 4, 2043. On October 23, 2046, their second child, Erin, was born. Future Years In time, Trevor became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching sociology, sociolinguistics and earth science. In 2050, several mutant refugee camps are attacked by large metallic beings, later on revealed to be Sentinels. This new version of Sentinel, named Sentinel Mk X, was more powerful than any other version that has ever been encountered, with its shapeshifting powers allowing it to easily adapt itself to mutants and their powers. Like its predecessor versions, the Sentinels started to hunt down anyone with the X-Gene, as well as mutant sympathizers, and if they were not killed, they were enslaved. During one of these attacks, Cory was present and managed to save a large number of innocent mutants, but was ultimately overwhelmed by the powerful robotic hunters. The news of this attack spread quickly, and left the entire Xavier Institute in shock. Upon discovering the loss of his twinbrother, Trevor was left completely distraught and swore vengeance on Trask Industries. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Trevor is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Geokinesis: Trevor can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. He can create small or large earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Trevor can control the whole nature around him, from keeping indoor plants alive to create earth shields and creating whole jungles/forests. *''Chlorokinesis:'' Trevor can create, control, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. He can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. The ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows him to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at his will. Trevor can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. Trevor can use his psychic power to establish communication with plants in order to unravel pasts events. *''Toxic Immunity:'' Trevor has toxins in his blood stream that can make his touch deadly and grants him immunity to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. *''Pheromone Manipulation:'' Trevor's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around him. He can also produce "pheromone dust", which makes it easier for him to pinpoint targets. The dust heats up people's bodies and make them vulnerable to his control. *''Seismic Sense:'' Through physical contact with the ground, Trevor is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations, enabling him to perceive his surroundings as precise as normal sight. *''Earth Energy Manipulation:'' Trevor has the ability to gather energy from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it. He can use energy from the earth for many different applications such as strengthening himself or releasing it for different types of effects. He can manipulate and emit earth energy as a force to crush objects or use it to cause earthquakes, create a powerful earth energy field, create domes and force fields of earth energies and create or project earth energy bolts and blasts. *''Telekinesis:'' Furthermore, Trevor has developed the ability to convert his geokinetic energy into telekinesis. This is probably due to his Grey genome. His telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement: The ability to displace matter through a type of teleportation rift, appearing as blinking holes, enabling him to move an object or people various distances and displace matter out of sync with reality. His effective teleporting range is to the moon and back. Trevor is capable of "blinking" beings or objects without reassembling them properly, catching them in a portal and temporarily splitting them into pieces. The effect of his power on living beings varies from brief unconsciousness to death. *''Banishing:'' Trevor has the ability to manifest the energy for his portals in the form of short javelins, which he could throw at an object to cause it to teleport. he uses this ability both offensively and defensively. Also he can send targets to multiple locations at once. At times he has teleported portions of objects. *''Micro-Suction Discs:'' Trevor can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. *''Flexible Bone Structure:'' Trevor's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *''Infrared Vision:'' Trevor's glowing eyes grant his a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Trevor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Trevor's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Solar Energy Metabolics: The ability to metabolize solar energy and convert it for a variety of uses including converting the light of the sun and stars and to a variety of different forms of light and energy. *''Flight:'' (Potentially trans-light speeds.) *''Photon Energy Blasts:'' (Powerful enough to destroy stars twice the size of earth.) *''Super speed'' *''Virtual invulnerability'' 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Trevor may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Trevor's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Trevor is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Trevor can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Trevor is able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Trevor's cosmic flames derives from his ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows him to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from his access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, he burns his victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. His cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because his flames are not dependent on oxygen, he can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using his Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Trevor, however, has complete control over his cosmic flames and can shape them however he wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Trevor does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Trevor dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Powers as a Skrull-Kree hybrid Like his father, Trevor is a hybrid of both Kree and Skrull. As a result of his hybrid nature, Trevor has various powers and abilities of each race, including; Metamorphosis: Trevor is a shapeshifter of remarkable ability. While he most commonly shifts into a teenaged version of the Hulk, he has also been known to impersonate well known superheroes such as the Cyclops, Captain America, and Storm. In the heat of battle — or of the moment — he has evidenced a less refined style of shapeshifting: growing claws, extending his reach and growing wings in a protoplasmic manner. *''Flight:'' Using his metamorphic powers, Trevor often grows wings strong enough to propel him into the air. *''Subconscious Metamorphic Adaptation:'' Trevor has shown the (subconscious) ability to adapt his body depending on his situation at the time. One being his body shifting biomass to protect vital organs. *''Healing Factor:'' The ability to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree. Superhuman Strength: Trevor is much stronger than an average human, and stronger than even most Krees are because of his partial Skrull background. He is rumored to be above Strength Class 100. *''Limited Invulnerability:'' Trevor's skin can become much denser and thicker than any normal human's, giving him a very strong resistance to pain and injury. Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jounin |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jounin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Affiliation |Konohagakure |- | Team |Team Crystal |- | Clan |Momochi family |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai |Lava Release |- | Nature Type |Earth Release Fire Release |- | Jutsu |'Ninjutsu:' Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu Genjutsu: Taijutsu: |} 'Ninjutsu' Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Trevor's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He is capable of using the earth and fire natures, and has one Kekkei Genkai. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Trevor is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). By simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, Trevor is able to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing him to attack again while the enemy is distracted. He can also spit multiple balls of lava at the enemy. Chakra Control: Soon after the start of his first mission, Trevor discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Trevor's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with with his mother. With his excellent chakra control, Trevor had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Trevor had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' 'Kenjutsu' 'Other Skills' Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Trevor is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Immense Strength: Trevor possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Shunpo Practitioner: Trevor can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. He is proficient enough in to keep up with the average captain. Kidō Expert: Trevor possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Immense Spiritual Power: Trevor possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is lava red. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intelligence: Trevor possesses genius-level intelligence. Master Strategist and Tactician: Trevor has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the son of Hulkling and Blink, and the grandson of Nightcrawler and Storm, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Trevor has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Clarice holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Trevor is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Trevor is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, Chinese and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of Russian, Arabic, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: he is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Expert Gardener: Trevor is also an excellent gardener owing to his supernatural abilities and, like his mother, has his own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Strength Level Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' Trevor2.JPG Trevor3.jpg Trevor4.jpg Trevor5.jpg Trevor6.jpg Trevor is very handsome, tall young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, a tanned complexion and a distinctive jawline. He bears a strong resemblance to his father, Teddy, the only one his siblings to do so. His body is muscular, toned and bulky. Whenever he uses his geokinetic powers, Trevor's eyes will glow bright green. He is one of the tallest members of the Young X-Men. *'Hair:' Trevor has relatively short blonde hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Trevor has two known tattoos; one on is right calfe and the Crest of Sincerity below his neck. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Trevor carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Palmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Trevor carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Sincerity around his neck. This allows his Palmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Dual Swords: Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Kenyans Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Neyaphem Category:Witches Category:Assassin Order members Category:Grey family Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Geokinetics Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Momochi family Category:House of Phoenix Category:Crest of Sincerity Bearers Category:Azazel family Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Canadians Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Telekinetics Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Earth Release users Category:Lava Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Team Crystal Members Category:Shinigamis Category:14th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Practitioners Category:Kido Experts Category:Twins Category:Royalty Category:Yang Release users Category:Homosexual Characters